


Blockbuster

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [6]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: A pregnant woman gets kicked out, Abusive Emotional Testing, Break Up, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Heavy Swearing, Heavy angst with an open ending, Heavy emotional abuse, Heavy verbal abuse, Homophobic Language, Implied Hungover, Implied court case, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Light Swearing, M/M, M/M Arousal, Mocking, Overthinking, Panic, Pet Names, Unplanned Pregnancy, emotional cheating, implied biphobia, lying, pregnancy reveal, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Robbie and his girlfriend Louise share a heavily dysfunctional and abusive relationship. Louise tries to test Robbie's sexuality by playing a film with homoerotic scenes. When the true purpose of this is revealed to Robbie, and Louise reveals that she is pregnant too, they have a massive fight. Robbie ends up kicking Louise out. In a panicked state, he calls Gary to tell him what he's done...
Relationships: Robbie Williams/Canon Inspired Original Female Character, Robbie Williams/Gary Barlow
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 2





	Blockbuster

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 30/05/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Old Before I Die

October 1999.

Robbie had not planned to take home that girl two months ago let alone enter a dating relationship with her. It just... Happened. The girl was called Louise.   
At first it was great. He liked her style and attitude. Louise was quite edgy just like he was, and they shared a lot of inside jokes.   
Her humor was dark just like his was. She cooked and cleaned when Robbie was too lazy or too wasted. Louise didn't care about his imperfections, and had no reservations about being gross with him.

Somewhere down the line, the perfect world broke down though, as perfect settings often do.   
Robbie had no idea what had made the beaker run over for her, but it was quite clear that her beaker was much too full.

One day in Louise's apartment, she drew the final line in the sand. She was fed up by Robbie's shallow attitude as of lately. She didn't know what was with him, and she frankly didn't care anymore. Louise felt that whatever she had with Robbie in the start was gone now.

Louise had the idea to test Robbie a bit to see if it really was worth staying with him.   
She had a suspicion that Robbie was hiding something huge from her. Something that could make or break their relationship.   
She went video shopping a day when Robbie was sleeping all day and wouldn't notice that she was gone. Louise had noticed that Robbie was staying up all night and slept all day. That wasn't why they had been drifting apart, she thought to her self, but it cut it bloody close.

_Ding ding._ Louise entered the shop for video games and film.   
The cashier greeted her. "Hi Louise, what are you looking for today?"  
Louise thought for a moment. "I need a movie to watch with my boyfriend." She said, then leaned in; "I have a suspicious feeling that he's..."  
The cashier smiled awkwardly. "Say no more."  
He guided her towards a block of films which were sorted by instructor. He looked carefully at the different options, then chose one and showed it to Louise.   
"I think this one will do. I've watched that. It's really a... Special film."  
Louise laughed nervously. "Well, I'll take that one then." She said and found her wallet from her jacket.   
It was evident that she was not feeling her best as she paid with shaking hands.   
She looked in both directions before she stuffed the movie into her fur jacket. Luckily it was only 9 in the morning, and she was the first customer.   
With an increasing knot in her stomach, she headed home to test her boyfriend for something that she deep down already knew the answer to. Yet she needed proof, she needed to see it with her own eyes, as she hadn't found any evidence of what she thought Robbie hid from her yet.

**Back at her flat:**

Louise let herself into her flat. She lived in a ghost block without a lot of renters so she could, in theory, let Robbie do his own thing with an unlocked door. But she didn't dare to, in case he was faking being ill looking for an excuse to escape. Oh darnit.   
Louise felt bad and heard how her heart raced. It felt like it threatened to break out of her ribcage.   
As she looked at a sleeping, burnt out Robbie she realised what had happened. Where she once felt love for Robbie, now she only felt insecurity.

Her hands left sweat marks on the case of the movie as she nudged Robbie to wake up. As Robbie didn't respond, she slapped his face lightly.   
Robbie instantly woke up.   
"Hi baby." He greeted her sleepily. " You look pale, what's up?"   
The thoughtful gesture didn't even as much as warm her heart as the only thing left in her head was whether she was able to prove her suspicion one for all. Her head spun as Robbie reached out a hand to caress her cheek. She slowly removed his hand.   
"It's nothing, babe. I'm fine. Just slept bad, that's all." She lied as her sweating increased.   
"You? Slept bad? You always sleep like a rock!" Robbie laughed.   
Louise loudly sweared at herself in her head as she realised her plonk-up.   
It felt like Robbie had stripped her stark naked only by his words. She felt more exposed than ever.

Robbie diverted his attention to the movie Louise held in her hand.   
"Aww honey, did you bring a movie for date night?"   
Louise froze as Robbie said the words "date night". Again, Robbie's advances didn't feel good to her as she only longed after one thing: To get answers.

"Which film did you bring for us?" Robbie inspected the movie closely to figure out the title. Whenever he read the title if the film, his green eyes lit up like a chloride flame at New Year's Eve. 

Louise felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and thrown it to the bottom of the ocean.

"Oh my Lord!" Robbie exclaimed. "You have no idea, baby. I've been wanting to see that film for ages now. Just never got around to it because I didn't have anyone to take to the cinema! I am so happy! This is one of the best surprises anyone could ever give me!"

Louise tried her best to hide her disappointment as she smiled at Robbie. "Do you want to watch it now, baby?" She purred, trying to pull off her best fake seductive voice.   
She praised the higher powers a thousand times that she had taken acting lessons throughout college as Robbie seemed to not tell the difference, or he was simply too hungover to.

The pair walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa after Louise had put the film into the player.

As the film started, it struck Louise how unhappy she was and she couldn't help picking faults with everything Robbie did and said.   
How she always did the work in the relationship. How needy Robbie was. How whiny he was. Childish. Twisted. How ego-manic, how-

A loud roar from the TV pulled Louise back to reality. It was the TNX logo. Louise sighed loudly and watched Robbie.   
Robbie was getting beyond excited when they made it to the options screen.   
"Press play, press play!" He cheered Louise on. Robbie acted like a little child at a toy store and didn't stop acting hyperactive as the film started to play.   
Slowly, he calmed down.   
Louise frowned, but put on her best façade. She felt it eating away at her. Each minute felt like ages as she desperately analysed Robbie's every breath and blink.

After approximately one hour the moment in the film which Louise dreaded the most started to play.   
Louise had heard from her girl friends that this scene was particularly steamy... And not the man-woman kind of steamy.   
She watched closely. Robbie's pupils dilated as he realised what was going to happen.   
Louise's head spun and she saw stars as her girl friends' reviews replayed in her head.

_Camile: "Louise, you see that film in the cinema over there? I'm just gonna say to you... It is HOT._   
_Natalie: Wow Louise, you are like big time missing out! I swear the man on man action about an hour in is of another world! I totally blushed!_   
_Camile: I watched the film with my gay friend yesterday. You should've of seen him Louise! I have never seen him more flustered!_

Louise stole a glance on Robbie.   
Robbie seemed to have put away his hyperactive attitude. Instead, he appeared in distress.

He followed the screen closely and held his breath.   
His pupils had dilated even more. He groaned now and then and blushed lightly. When he didn't hold his breath, his chest moved up and down rapidly to catch his breath again.

A moment after, as the wet sounds and deep manly moans continued, he writhed uncomfortably and crossed his legs tightly.   
He had blushed a crimson red and shut his eyes, clenching his teeth.

Louise found this as an brilliant excuse to turn off the TV to confront him.   
She pressed pause on the remote and then 'exit'.   
It took a while before Robbie realised that Louise had turned off the movie.   
Embarrassed, he uncrossed his legs.   
"Why did you do that?" Robbie complained, visibly upset. "This is the best part."

"We need to talk." Louise said, her voice emotionless and cold.   
"Christ, what now?" Robbie muttered in defiance.   
Louise started to regret that she ever said yes to going home with Robbie.   
She knew that their casual relationship would wash down the drain eventually, but never had she ever imagined it would be in this way.   
"Robbie." Louise sat down on the sofa next to Robbie in an attempt not to appear too threatening. "I've had a suspicion about you, and I need you to debunk this once for all, okay?"   
Robbie stared at her. "Okay. What is it?"

Louise breathed in. "I am suspicious you are gay, Robbie. I've had my doubts about our relationship - about us - and this really draws the line for me, you know?"

Robbie looked shell-shocked back at Louise.   
"No fucking way in hell I am gay! I like women- I like you I swear!" Robbie yelled desperately.   
A lust for revenge seized Louise's veins and she already knew it was too late to take anything back.

"So you aren't gay? How come you become turned on by a gay scene in a movie huh? That seems pretty damn gay to me, Robbie. You might be repressed but that's no excuse!" Louise inhaled;

"Don't lie to yourself, for fuck's sake! If you're gay, I swear it would be fine by me! I wouldn't give a care in the world if it wasn't for the fact that YOU TOOK ME HOME AND YOU HAD SEX WITH ME AND YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT WE REALLY HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

Robbie looked at Louise in disgust. "Well, you ought to know that JUST BECAUSE I HAVE SEX WITH YOU DOESN'T MEAN I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Louise felt the blood surge from her face as Robbie confessed that in all this time, she wasn't even the only one on his mind.

"OKAY THEN!" She yelled in unrelented anger. "THEN WHO OWNS YOUR HEART?"

Robbie breathed heavily like a bull getting ready to attack his capturer.   
He shook his head in disbelief.   
"You know what, you filthy whore? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU. Here, look for yourself. I think I've bothered you enough, haven't I."  
He reached out on the table for his wallet. Then he pulled out a picture in black and white.

Louise looked at the picture and frowned in dismay.   
"Is that whom I think it is?" She hissed.   
"It probably isn't, considering your bad taste in music." Robbie clapped back.

"IS THAT THE FUCKING SINGER YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING WITH FOR IN FOUR GODDAMN YEARS?" Louise yelled out in pure anger. The chain had snapped for her.

"Yes, it is." Robbie confirmed, momentarily calming down.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM AFTER ALL THIS? DO I EVEN MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Louise exploded.

"No, you don't mean anything to me." Robbie admitted cooly.

Once again Robbie's words hit Louise as a train and she broke down in tears. "You really shouldn't do this to me, or to the baby." She sobbed.

Robbie felt struck by a lightning of emotion as he shouted out in shock. "Baby? Which fucking baby? What the fuck have you done, Louise?"

Louise's black mascara dripped down her cheeks as her sobbing intensified.   
"I'm pregnant, Robbie. It's yours."

Robbie laughed loudly in denial.   
"No damn way it's mine. We've always used protection."

"Not this time," Louise cried. "I even tested it. It said positive! It's true I'm pregnant. I'm just begging you... Please... Please come to your senses... Say you love me." Louise unwillingly accepted defeat as she realised Robbie wouldn't give in.

"I don't love you." Robbie spat into his former date's face. "I want you to get out of here. Leave."

"Okay, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Louise sobbed. "Let me at least get my wallet and phone, okay? Then I'm out of here."

Robbie shrugged. "Take your wallet, I don't care. But I'm keeping your phone."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" Louise fumbled after get wallet and found it; then she stormed out of the door and galloped down the stairs. Leaving what once was her flat and property, she ran for her dear life.

Robbie sat down heavily on Louise's sofa. Looking around her flat, he felt like a stranger, an intruder.  
He hid his face in his hands.  
 _So much drama just because he happened to be into guys as well._

It had never crossed Robbie's mind that it would be a problem for Louise that he was attracted to guys as well as girls.  
Thinking it over, he realised that Louise wasn't even meant to become anything more than a drunken hookup.  
Rationality overcame him, and he instantly regretted everything he said and did.

He took out his phone. As he held it, he only thought of one person. Gary.

What Louise didn't know was that Gary and Robbie had become friends again. Perhaps even more, before Robbie suddenly became scared and moved away from Gary.

Robbie regretted everything. He regretted he'd ever been born.

He dialed Gary. Instantly, he remembered all their "If you kill a man I'll hide his body" jokes.

Gary picked up.  
 _"Hello Robbie. It's Gary. Why are you calling m-"_  
"Gaz." Robbie cried. "I've done something horrible. I need a place to hide."  
 _"Really? What happened? Is it an emergency?"_  
Robbie fell silent as the tears streamed down his face.  
 _"Did you murder someone?"_ Gary tried, part serious part laughing.  
"Worse." Robbie said. "My girlfriend and I had a row. Real bad. I was so angry at her. She said she was pregnant. I freaked out. I kicked her out of her own apartment. I've made a pregnant woman homeless, Gaz. I'm a horrible person who doesn't deserve to live."  
 _"Lord Jemini, Robbie. I don't even know- Where can I meet you?"_  
Robbie sobbed and curled into a ball. "Let's meet in front of the zoo, alright? They're closed today. Then we can take it from there."  
 _"That's fine."_ Gary agreed. _"I just want you to know that whatever you do, I will always have your back. Even if it means I'm going to court to defend you."_

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Robbie dried his eyes.

_"You have no idea how much YOU mean to me."_ Gary replied. _"We will sort out this together, okay? Even if it means I'll have to cover for you or something."_

Robbie left the apartment feeling better. He knew in that moment that it was wrong of him to ever leave Gary, as Gary was his one true love and would do anything for him.  
He swore profusely to never raise a fist against anyone ever again. Most importantly; he knew that Gary believed in him.


End file.
